From the Past to Now
by Kljhorse
Summary: Deidara left me. All because of an Uchiha. He went to the Akatsuki. Because of an Uchiha. I lost my one and only friend, and I'm going after him. I, an insane girl, is going to join the Akatsuki. Join a small girl who goes after her one and only childhood friend. Pairings not decided yet, you can decide. Only AkatsukiXOC though. Some language from our favorite Jashinist.
1. Chapter 1

From Past to Now: Chapter One: Prologue

~Flashback~

"_Deidei! Where are you going?" I ask as I sprint towards my blonde-haired friend. He turns around to face me, and I freeze at the spot. His eye that was uncovered…. It was dull. "Ayaoma," he started. "I'm leaving. To the Akatsuki." I stared wide-eyed at Deidara. "Why?" I ask, willing myself not to cry. Deidara sighs, his hands now fists, probably trying not to cry as well. "Because," he replied. "I was beaten in a bet. I had to join if I lost a fight with one of the members, and that stupid Uchiha used his Sharingan. I was in a Genjutsu the whole fight. Then, out of rage, I killed 3 of the village elders. I have to leave." Fat tears rolled down my cheeks. "B-but… I'll n-never see you a-again!" I say, trying to stop the tears. They were most likely worthless. He starts to back away slowly, out the gates and into the shadows. I could hear the few words that he said before he left. "Tell you what. When you become 13, which is in around 5 years, come find me. I'll help you join the Akatsuki. Goodbye for now, Ayaoma." Then he disappeared into the shadows. I was about to start screaming but then someone hit a pressure point on my back, and my world fell into darkness._

And that is the day that my one and only friend, left me.

**Hello. My name is kljhorse, as you all know, and this is a story I came up with during school. The character is a girl, and her name is Ayaoma (Ah-yaow-mah). She is only 8 years old. This is my first OC and Akatsuki story, and I probably will make it go along the events of the actual Naruto story. For this story, I am going to try something new, by having you guys help with the story! You guys can decide her hair, eyes, etc. Just not her clothing. I already have that down. Anyways, just wanted to say hi, and PLEASE REVIEW. It encourages me to write more chapters. I would really appreciate it. So bye for now (and you can call me Yoma-Chan! New name I came up with),**

**Yoma-Chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my readers! Yoma-chan here! OMG, I got my first review for this story from a wonderful person! ALL HAIL lidh! You get cookies! -hands over cookies- Lol. Anyways, YES, you can make suggestions! I love the idea for the hair/eyes, but I am not a fan of the freckles, so sorry, no freckles. But I think I can now incorporate Ayaoma's outfit now! Oh, and there will now be a time skip actually. She will now be thirteen. So yay for time skips, 'cuz they make things happen! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway :( . I only own the OC.**

Chapter 2: Poor Tsuchikage (NOT)

I wake up quickly, getting out of bed, and heading over to the bathroom for my morning shower. Once I come back out in a towel, my day begins. Not just any day, though. Today is 5 days after my birthday, 5 days after I became 13. I walked over to my closet, and took out the only thing in the house that wasn't in a scroll. I smiled. It was my special outfit, that I got for myself on my birthday. I smiled wider as I put it on. I suits me so well. With the olive green tank top with netting sleeves, and the black shorts with netting underneath, it perfectly matched my pale, olive eyes and my black almost blue almost blue hair. I finally pulled on my coal colored boots that go up to the bottom of my knees to complete the look. I did a little twirl. Today, I am going to kill the Tsuchikage. I giggled. This was going to be fun. I took all 12 of my scrolls that held basically everything I owned, even some food, and left, jumping out that window. I left anything useless behind. This included all furniture, and most of the stuff from the kitchen. I smirked happily, and quickly went to the Tsuchikage's building. I watched him through the window on the top of his 'Kage' room. Stupid fool. He forgot that Deidara's best friend usually followed his footsteps. I grin evilly, preparing the last of the clay that Deidara gave to me before he left. Did I mention I hate all Uchihas as well? Sooner or later, I'll kill Sasuke Uchiha to make Itachi Uchiha suffer. I stop smiling, and open my hand, placing the clay inside. I flow chakra into the clay, then stick it to the window. My last bit of sanity tries to reason with me. _You don't have to do this. _Yes, I do. _What if he doesn't remember you? _He will. _Why are you doing this? _To join the Akatsuki, and see Deidei, my one and only friend, again. _No. Stop. _I can't. _Yes, you can. _NO I CAN'T! Goes off in my head as I made the last handsign, and spoke: "Boom." The whole top of the building was blown off, and i jumped in, onto the Tsuchikage. The look on his face was priceless. I took my hand, pulled it back, and thought a specific jutsu: Death Style: Piercing Flesh. I pushed my hand towards his heart, and my hand acted like a sword, piercing his skin, right through his heart, and out the other side. I rip my now bloody arm back, holding the Tsuchikage by the back of his clothing. "You old fool. You forgot who I am, didn't you? I am the only friend, the best friend, of Deidara. This village's S-Class missing nin." I heard his breathing stop. Before he died, I smirked and said the last words he would ever hear: "I only did this out of anger, out of rage." He finally goes limp and I drop him, jumping up and out the window. I went towards the river outside the village as fast as I could, eyes darting everywhere. Once I get there I plunge my arm into the freezing water, watching the blood wash off. I then allow myself to break down. I start to cry, repeating what was going on in my head: "There's no going back." Pulling my now clean arm out of the freezing water, I hug it to my chest. Finally being able to stop crying, I stand up, pulling out one of my scrolls, and opening it. Pulling out a cloak, I put it on, and head to where the Akatsuki were last seen: Sunagakure.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This story is not over, but is actually beginning! And now I can ask you again, lidh: Who should Ayaoma be paired up with? I will be okay with anyone. So whoever reviews first gets cookies! lidh already got some! Okay, guys, bye for now! **

**Your insane writer,**

**Yoma-chan :)**

**P.S. I AM ENCOURAGED TO WRITE MORE BY REVIEWS! hint hint hint HINT!**


	3. Chapter 3

From The Past To Now: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Found You! :P

**Hello, my lovely reader/reviewers! How are you today? -munches on cake and pie- I am very happy today. I got reviews! OMG, it just made me feel so good when I checked my email this morning! So many favorites, subscriptions, and two reviews! WOOHOO! I almost passed out! Nah, just kidding. As if I, the wonderful Yoma-chan would pass out, right?! Anyways...**

**DeidarasLoverCheeze: OMG Thank you for the foodz! I love them. I can never really have a fave. food though...**

**lidh: I think your review was incomplete. Are you ok?**

**Anyways, I need someone to do the disclaimer. Deidara, since you're so special, can you do it? **_**Deidara: Sure! Yoma-chan does not own me or the Akatsuki or the world of Naruto! If she did, she wouldn't let us Akatsuki die! Now, you wanna see my art, un? **_**No thanks, Deidei, not now. But I would love to see it later! Ok, on with the story! C:**

I have finally entered the desert, and I am pretty annoyed. The retarded sand has wiggled its way into my shoes. Stupid Suna. I started to slow, considering I see someone who is hiding their chakra really well. Well, actually two people. I hide my chakra, going towards the pair, who were walking away from the village. I finally got close enough to see them. And they had a bird! _Hey! That bird reminds me of Dei's bird! And that bird has the Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara in its mouth! _Then I noticed the red clouds on their cloaks, and then everything clicked together in my head, and I almost couldn't keep myself from squealing. _They're Akatsuki. _I squinted, trying to see who the two were. _One is very short... is he in a puppet? And the other... hm... I can't see anything 'cuz of that stupid hat! _I growl to myself, then gain mild interest in a figure running towards the pair. _That's Kankuro... he must be going after Gaara! _I smiled at the love the puppet master had for his brother, and kept walking at the same pace that the two Akatsuki were going at. Finally, the pair stops, and Kankuro calls out to them. I can't hear what they are saying, but finally, Deidara jumps on top of the bird, flying away at a faster speed now, taking Gaara with him, as the other stays back. _They're probably going to fight. _I then make a quick decision, following the flying Akatsuki at a distance, as he headed towards the forest, and I munched on a protein bar, because I probably still had a few hours to go until we reach the base.

**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP**

5 hours later, and we finally reach the base. There was a cliff, then a river, then a sealed door. I was standing on top of the cliff while the figure was in front of the sealed door. The figure still had his hat on, but he was raising his hand to take it off. My eyes widen as I see his hair. Blonde. Long. In a ponytail. Finally, I snap. "DEIDARA!" I scream slightly as I jumped down onto my best friend.

**Hi. Again. I had candy. YUM. Anyways, I write these chapter at school and sometimes at home, so don't get mad at me if I don't post something. Let's see... Imma give you all cookies if you review! Cuz the two people I mentioned earlier, here -hands both 2 cookies- TEE HEE. Anyways, bye! **

**Yoma-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Two chappies in a day. wowa. well, at least Imma try. I don't own Naruto or anything in it. Only my OC do I own.**

Chapter 4: Found You! (2)

Deidara screams slightly, both of us falling into the river. I let go of him again, and take off my cloak, so he can see me. He whips around in the water, and his eye widens as he looks at me. I was running out of air, so I surfaced, pumping chakra into my feet as I stood on the water. He surfaces and stands as well, silent. Finally, he speaks, staring at me: "A-ayaoma, is th-that you?" I smile. Tears... why have them now? "Yuppers!" I say. "Deidei, I missed you!" I lunge towards him, hugging him. After a few seconds, he wraps his arms around me. "I missed you too," he whispered, finally letting go of me. I look up at him, and he is smiling. "Well, carry out your promise. I'll join the Akatsuki!" I say, pumping my fist in the air. He pales slightly. "I'm not sure you want to do that," he said. I instantly deflate. "Why?" I ask. He sighs and replies: "Because... never mind. Come on, let's go see." I smile at him, and take his hand. I missed my older brother. He smirks back, but lets go. I frown slightly at the action, but remain unfazed, and watched carefully as he did some hand seals, and slammed his hand on the rock. I stared in shock at the moving boulder, and walked in with Deidara, listening to the sounds of the boulder as it slid back into place. "Be careful what you say until you're a member," Dei says, and opens a wooden door, and walks into a brightly lit room. It takes me a few seconds to get used to it, but when I did, I heard a voice. "Why the fuck is there a slut in the fricking base?!" I cringe, but Dei elbows me. "Her name is Ayaoma, and I would like her to become a member." He says, and I relax slightly. "Wait," starts another voice, which belonged to a plant man, which formed in through the wall. Zetsu. "You mean Ayaoma Nagimi? The one who killed the Iwagakure Kage?" Then there was an awkward silence. I clear my throat, and step into a room that is a lot like a living room, and face Zetsu. "Yes," I start. "I am Ayaoma Nagimi, and yes, I did kill that bastard." Another awkward silence, and then I realized that there were quite a few members in the room. Finally the one who called me a slut earlier, I think his name is Hidan, spoke. "Wow. Good job, bitch." I glare at the Jashinist, and turned to the leader; Pein. "I would like to join the Akatsuki, and I wanna fight Hidan." I state, unfazed by all the shocked looks people were giving me. Pein sighed, then stood up. "Very well," he said. "Follow me." I follow him, through many mazes of tunnels. "You must fight Hidan, and win. If you win, you can become a member." Says Pein, and I nod, aware of the many pairs of footsteps that follow me. Finally we reach a huge underground room. I pay no attention to the details, walking over to the center of the field. Finally, Hidan arrives, and I wait for Pein's go, glaring at Hidan. "Bastard," I grit out, and leap back as Pein nods; his way of saying start. I then do a bunch of handsigns, and store up chakra. Finally, I bite my thumb, and yell: "Death Style: Blood Blade!" And focus chakra into my blood, pulling it out of my body, and forming it into a scythe. I then look up at Hidan, who is above me, and dodge the incoming downward attack. I then swing at Hidan with the scythe, aiming for the neck. He jumps back, and my scythe poofs away. I got bored with it. I then summon four clones, and make them seem as they poof away. I wanna show the Akatsuki what I'm made of. Finally, I reach Hidan, swinging a round house kick to his left. He blocks it with his left arm. Then, one of the clones I summoned earlier came out of my shadow, aiming to kick his right side. He blocks that with his right arm. Then, a third clone comes out of my shadow, and aims to kick for his head from above. He lifts his arms to block the blow to his head, and me and my clone focus more chakra into our legs, sending them right into his sides. Hidan lets out an 'oof', and the fourth clone comes out of my shadow, taking out an oversized kunai, and slicing his head off. "FUCK!" he screams, as I land back onto the floor on my feet. I turn towards the Akatsuki, who were staring at me shocked. Pein finally snaps out of it, clearing his throat. "Congratulations," he said. "You are now a part of the Akatsuki."

**Hey. I have peanuts. OMM NOMM. Anyways... Please review. I have a question as well. Who is your fave Akatsuki person? I dont have one. I also now have a poll! Check it out please! Thx!**

**Yoma-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg, I am so sorry! For a while, I was just very lazy. It's just who I am. But Yoma-Chan is back now! Please forgive me! I feel all bad now... Oh! I know! Here! -Hands cookies to everyone who has ever read this and stayed with this story- Better? Hopefully. Well, here's the story's newest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna do it... meh. Tobi, will you do it? Tobi: Yes, Yoma-Chan! Because Tobi is a good boy! Me: Yeah, ok, sure... Tobi: (ignored Yoma-Chan) Yoma-Chan does not own Naruto or anything in it. She just owns the plot, the new jutsus, her character, and the plot!... Tobi thinks... Me: -Sigh- Thanks Tobi. Enjoy!**

Everyone just stared at me like I was insane. "What?" I ask, most likely smiling like an idiot. Deidara facepalms. "Your jutsus, they have never heard of them, and you also just kicked Hidan's ass, Ayaoma. I'm not surprised they're shocked." He said. I sigh. "Whatever. I am Ayaoma, as some of you know. I am 13, slightly insane, and able to do a new style of jutsu that I have created. It is called Death style. I can literally hold your lives in the palm of my hand with some jutsus. And I know all of your names already. the bingo books can know many many things, my friends." The shark, also known as Kisame, reacts first. He points his sword at me. "Samehada is quivering. You have more chakra than you seem to be showing. Can Samehada suck it all away?" He asked, his shark smile showed the teeth. My eyes widened at his teeth. They were triangles. "Ok," I said "but only because your teeth are fricking awesome." He seemed shocked at that. And everyone else was still shocked! I sighed, then turned to Pein. "Can you put a barrier around the base? I don't want anyone finding it." He nodded, did some hand seals, mumbled some random jutsu, and POOF! Nothing changed. There was now just a barrier around the base. I nodded at Pein, then turned to Kisame. "Get ready." I said. Kisame looked confused. "Why?" He asked. I grinned scarily. Using my best scary voice, I said "BeCaUsE, ThIs iS GoInG To bE HuGe." I put my hand on the sharks sword, and released some chakra. Immediately, Kisame was shocked. I applied more, then more, more, more, more, morrrrrrre. Finally, I heard Kisame scream "Shit! Ayaoma, stop! Samehada's getting hurt!" I immediately stopped, and took my hand off. "See" I said "I am really strong." A girl approached me. Konan. She smiled at me. "Great job," she said, handing me a box. "It has your ring and cloak in it." I thanked her, and opened the box, putting on the cloak, and then the ring. At first, the ring had no symbol on it, but then the kanji for demon appeared in black. I gaped at it. It was rainbow colored as well. I smiled, then realised something. "Um, Deidei?" I asked. Some of the others had finally snapped out of their shock, and started snickering. Deidara and I ignored them, and he replied "Yeah?" I started giggling. "I think you left the Kazekage outside," I finished. His one visible eye widened. "Shit!" He cursed, sprinting back to get him. I then allowed myself to start laughing my ass off.

**Hi. Again, I am so sorry about not being here for a while. It was just me being my old lazy self. I am actually in school right now, and it is study hall. SHHHH! Jacki doesn't know I am typing/uploading this! Anyways, I have a question for you: What would you like to happen in this story? I thought I should have you guys help me on this, since I need your reviews for me to keep updating! Anyways, thanks for reading, and I will update soon, as long as you review. PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES! Anyways, bye! **

**Yoma-Chan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! OMG! I just have like, no more inspiration, but now I think I do. I'm sorry. I've just had a lot going on. My uncle's wedding, my birthday guest's shit, and all that other nice stuff. Whatevers. Anyway, ENJOY DA EPISODE!**

**Sasuke, Imma too lazy to do the disclaimer, AGAIN. Will you do it? **_**I need to kill Itachi. Until that goal is completed, I will not participate in any of your... activities. **_**I would say fuck you, but you could use that to your advantage. So you're JUST BEING LAZY! Anyways, I do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, or anything in those. I just own the plot and character. Enjoy the Chappy!**

The rest of that day, I don't even know what happened. I went to bed after Dei went to get the Kazekage. Now it is morning, and I am shocked. I slept a loooonnnng time. I am surprised. Whatever. I climb out of my bed, and go into the closest door. I am too lazy to walk right now. Yay! I silently cheer at my good luck, since I found the bathroom. I even did it on my own! Yay! Lol. I take a shower, after like eighty hours of tinkering with the knobs, and step back into my room. Going over to the closet, I open the door and look inside. I gasp and drag out the gorgeous outfit, putting it on. I then run over to the full-body mirror, and gape at myself. I am AWESOME for finding this. I do a twirl, then remember, my readers don't know what I am wearing! I then decide to tell you. I am wearing a olive green shirt with long, flowing sleeves that go down to my knees, and a black skirt that goes to the middle of my thighs. Actually, it is a skort. That way, when I fight, no perverts peeking at my underwear. Anyways, to complete the look, I pulled on the same boots from the day I left. My little piece of home. LOL, no, they are just really comfortable. I can also hide little things in them! Heehee. Anyways, I decided I was hungry after my stomach rumbled, and went out into the hall that my room was built off of. Then I realized something, and cursed slightly. I don't know my way around! I looked left, then right, then left again, then turned right and started walking that way. I guess I'll just have to wander. I walk at a normal pace down the hall, and notice how long it is, then I go to the nearest door, opening it. Another hall. I glance nervously over my shoulder, to make sure I didn't go in a circle. I haven't. Yet. I close the door quickly, and start to walk down the same hall. 5 minutes later, I haven't found the damn kitchen. "Where the hell is the kitchen?!" I growl. I hear some chuckling behind me, and I turn to see the Jashinist. Great. "What do you want, albino?" I growl again. Geez, what is it with me a growling today? I have no clue. At all. Hidan glares at me slightly, and says; "You know, I could show you the way to the kitchen, but now that you called me an albino, I don't feel as nice..." and me, being the stupid person I am, falls into one of his traps. "Oh! I'm sorry, Hidan! I am just mad that I'm lost!" I exclaim, lost in stupidity. He grins, and walks towards me. "Well," he said; "Since you said sorry, I guess I can take you..." He grabs me over my shoulder, and walks in the opposite direction, "to be SACRIFICED!" he laughs maniacally. My eyes widen. SACRIFICE?! OH HELL NO! Nervousness bubbles up inside of me. Don't think of him, don't, don't, DON'T. "Hidan," I sound scared. "Let me go." He chuckles, then replies. "Nope." Tears start to leak out of my eyes. "Hidan. Put. Me. Down." He grins, and looks back at me. Suddenly he freezes. He sees my tears. "Ayaoma!" Dei's voice. "Why are you crying? I was only kid-" He freezes again, looking at my eyes. "Red..." he said. I then lost it. Tears streamed down my face. "LET ME GO!" I scream. "AYAOMA!" Screamed Dei, very close now. Finally, I yell, "Death Style: Decapitation!" Hidan's head rips off, blood going everywhere. Especially on me. "SHIT! AYAOMA!" Dei. Hidan's now headless body drops to the floor. I collapse to my knees, holding my face, my hands, my whole body, covered in blood. "Ayaoma!" Dei says, dropping to his knees next to me, looking at me. "Ayaoma?" He asked. I'm shaking. "H-he almost g-got o-out. He a-almost t-took c-control." Dei's eye widened. "Oh, Ayaoma." He said, reaching for me. Suddenly, we hear other voices. "What the fuck happened?" Kisame. I look up, between my fingers, and try to stop the tears from streaming down my face. Everyone else in the Akatsuki is here. I stand up. "Ayaoma?" asked Pein. He reached to me, to comfort me. But that didn't happen. They saw how much of a freak I was. Run. Dei stands up. Run. "Ayaoma?" He asks quietly. Run. I listen to my head. I run. To where, I don't know, but I run. I hear shouts of surprise behind me. I keep running knowing that a few are behind me, the others are listening to Dei. He must be explaining. I shout behind myself to Dei before I turn a corner; "Tell t-them about A-a-acol!" And I turn the corner, running as fast as I could. Finally I find a window. I am running out of stamina, so I run at the window, and jump throw it, breaking the glass as I go. I am really high up, and twist myself so I move to the side, my feet skidding against the wall. Using chakra, I slow my fall, twist again, and jump into the nearest tree. I turn around and look up, to see Kisame looking through the window. I quickly look around me, and see a thorn bush. I dash over to it, and dive in. The thorns dig into my skin, and I have to cover my mouth not to wail. But I know that I am hidden. I watch as Kisame breaks through the wall, and jumps down, Itachi following him. _Shit... He'll find me! _I thought, as I watched them start to walk around. Itachi looks at the bush, and I realize something; _If I can see him, then he can see my eye!_ But it was too late, he saw me, and my hiding spot was found. He glances over at Kisame. His back is turned to us as he is looking. Itachi looks back at me, and pulls something out of his cloak. He tosses it to me carefully, right through the hole I could see through. I catch it, not wanting to make a sound and look at him again. He sighs, and I can tell it is fake. "Hey, Itachi, found her?" Kisame asks, turning towards him. He looks around, acting natural, and replies; "No, I don't see her chakra anywhere, maybe she is still in the base. She could have thrown something at the window to distract us." Kisame bobs his head a few times. "You're right," he says "Let's go back." He turns and jumps back up the the hole in the wall, and Itachi follows. I then remember that Itachi gave me a scroll. I look down at it, and open it. It's a note; _Ayaoma, I do not know who Acol is, but Deidara will explain. Please just come back when you are calm. And You're Welcome. -Itachi _I then give a smile when I realized something. _He lied for me._

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will start in one of the Akatsuki's view. Deidara needs to do some explaining, right? But anyways, I type a lot of these chapters in school, since I have Study Hall, so that's why I always take so long to update! I got a review from someone new (Sonia-Kun) told me to make it longer, and update more frequently! Well, I think I can do the first part, but with my life being so busy, I can't update a lot. But I do try to make the chapters longer! Hope that's ok... Anyways, the first person to update, will get... a...PIE OF YOUR CHOICE! Anyways, what do you think should happen in this? I have a few ideas... but it is always nice to have someone else's ideas! Welp, bye bye, I will see you guys soon! (Not really see, but you know...)**

**~Yoma-Chan~**


End file.
